


Let your wall fall down

by lilibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode 1x24, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Finale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after and Steve is freaking everyone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your wall fall down

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta, [Etharei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei), who knowingly put up with my hatred of the english past tenses.  
> Remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title snagged from a Boyzone song title.

It's the day after and Steve is freaking everyone out.

Everyone had wounded up at the Hilton, in a suite, putting money into the highest level of comfort they could get. Kono was talking quietly with Chin over a cup of coffee ; what about, Danny had no clue.. It could be of Kono’s days in jail, of Chin and the department, of Kono's family’s reaction. Or they could be talking about the next wave, or about Steve. Jenna was back on her laptop and talking to herself. He didn't know where Mary was, probably still asleep in one room.

The day before, Danny had gone to the prison, had waited outside until a more ripped and blank faced Navy SEAL of his acquaintance had come out of the building. He couldn’t say what had troubled him, at first. The complete silence surrounding Steve, the lack of hair on his head or the surprised look to find someone outside, waiting for him. As if he had not expected Danny to stay, to fight the ugly fight of proving his innocence, to dodge cops and a warrant that had been attached to his name, only so he could help him get out of the isolation cell he had spent his summer in.

Steve had grown stiff in the embrace Danny gave him, only to suddenly wrap himself around his partner and take deep controlled breaths. Danny had soothed him, speaking words of endearment, letting his hands roam on Steve's back. It had lasted a few minutes before they disentangled and Danny had asked Steve, who was going for the passenger seat, if he didn't prefer to drive. The non-committal shrug made him want to run inside the prison doors and hit people. What had they done to Steve for him to be so silent, so disconnected? His eyes were hollow and this, more than the rest, chilled Danny to the bone. He was happy not to be Wo Fat. Because he felt that the batshit crazy insane person next to him had just beaten the level's boss and was ready to go on the next hardcore mission without batting an eye.  
Danny had tried to make small talk, about Grace, about Kono, about the pregnancy scare episode, about Chin and Kamekona, about Catherine who had been perfect in her Rambo-ette role, about Jenna who had shown that she liked crazy and was a bit crazy too herself, about Mary who had made her mission to provide the un jailed team members with drinks and Red Bull to keep them awake thru the months. His only answer had been Steve's silence. Sitting like a proper little school boy, his hands on his knees, his face closed and his eyes on the horizon, he was keeping Danny on his toes. And Danny hated that. And he hated the stupid governor bitch for having done that to the man he cared more than he wanted to admit.

The evening in the Hilton was quiet. Soon, Steve disappeared into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him, without having spoken more than ten words the whole evening. Danny wanted to puke and go kill some Yakuza. Everybody then drifted off, either to watch some television, or downstairs, to drink some cocktails. He just went to Steve's room, knocking and when no answers were given, opened the door.

Steve was on one side of the bed, fully clothed, on top of the cover. In the dark. Silent. His breathing was even but Danny could see from the opened eyes that he wasn't sleeping. Slowly, Danny peeled his own clothes off, leaving his boxers on, and went over to Steve's side, unbuttoning his pants, untying his shoes, and dropping them, one after the other on the floor, not bothering to even put them properly on a chair. He then peeled Steve's t-shirt and Steve let him do it, had let him do as if he was just a puppet, waiting for the puppet master to direct him. And fuck, Danny hated being the puppet master. Not there, not with a broken Steve. He spoke softly next to his ear, asking him to get under the covers, to properly get into bed. And once it was done, he went under the covers as well, cupping Steve, letting his right arm sneak all the way over and resting his hand on Steve’s stomach. With his left arm, he went under the pillows, draping his arm over the top of Steve's body, getting him close, as close to him as he could get. Trying to mold his body into Steve's, creating a cocoon. And just as earlier, Steve suddenly relinquished into the embrace and let out a deep sigh. "I've got you. I've got you. Shhh. It's alright. I've got you" whispered Danny into his ears, trying not to cry, not to mourn for this broken, helpless Steve. Steve's hands searched for his and slowly, the silence only broken by Danny's voice, they fell asleep.

He woke up hours later, to the sound of Steve puking in the bathroom, and again, he massaged him, let his hands roam on his back, provided the clean wash-cloth, spoke words that didn’t really make any sense. Steve stayed silent but Danny could feel the tension was less there than it had been hours before. He took it as the small victory it was. This time it was Steve who reached for the embrace, getting Danny to assume the same position as before, trying to get as much skin on skin contact as possible. They fell asleep again and somehow, hours later Danny woke up alone. Steve was in front of the window, standing still, as if waiting for an Admiral to come and give an inspection. If the cold sheets next to him were any indication, Steve had been there for a while. And that made Danny sick in his stomach. Steve should be in the sea, he should be running across a stupid trail, under the already blazing sun, he should be on the North Shore trying to get a decent wave, he should not be here, inside, standing at attention.

Danny got up, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his spine. "We'll get him. But right now I need my coffee. You comin' ?"

Steve didn't replied, didn’t even follow.

When he went out of the room, everyone looked at him. He had just shrugged. What else could he say? That Steve was silent, that he had gone somewhere and didn't seem to know the way back? Danny could see in their looks that there were questions, that they were wondering where Steve had gone and if he was ever going to come back.

Making his coffee, Danny thought that Steve would. Eventually.

Until then he would continue to give him the William's treatment. Lots of words, lots of commiseration, lots of hand gestures and the warm comfort of his embrace. And one day Steve would come back, would get to the driver's door faster than him, would argue the fine point of pineapple and would continue to stock grenades inside his car. And they would go get the bad guys, never waiting for back-up, blowing shit up and arguing about how Mister I’m-too-good-for-the-Army never Mirandizes their suspects. And eventually, they would find Wo Fat. And that day, he would personally beat the guy to a pulp. Because no one had the rights to mess with Steve's brain. No one but him.

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I also accept critics.


End file.
